dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oni
Informacje "Oni" to tajemnicze istoty, o których opowiada Maxwell na koszmarnym tronie: "Byłeś interesującą zabawką, ale znudziłem się tą grą." "Lub '''oni' znudzili się mną"'' "Heh. Zajęło '''im' to wystarczająco długo."'' "'''Pokażą '''ci przerażające, piękne rzeczy." "Najlepiej nie walczyć z tym." "Nie było tutaj wiele, kiedy się pojawiłem." "Tylko kurz. I Głos. I '''Oni'."'' "Nauczyłem się tak wiele od wtedy. Zbudowałem tak wiele." "Ale nawet król jest na krawędzi planszy" "Nie możesz zmienić zasad gry" "Nie wiem czego chcą. '''Oni'... Oni tylko patrzą."'' "Chyba, że podejdziesz zbyt blisko... Wtedy..." "Nie wstydź się, zostań chwile. Dotrzymaj '''nam' towarzystwa."'' Nie wiadomo na razie kim "oni" są, jak działają lub dlaczego prawdopodobnie kazali Williamowi nadać sobie imię Maxwell. Ciekawostki *"Oni" używają swojego własnego pisma symbolowego; *cienisty obserwator może być jednym z nich; *ptaki prawdopodobnie są ich posłańcami; *oczy które się patrzą na postać w ciemności przy niskiej poczytalności, prawdopodobnie mogą być właśnie ich. *"Oni" mogą mieć powiązanie ze starożytnymi ze względy na koszmarne światła w ruinach *"Oni" to prawdopodobnie twórcy halucynacji atakujących nas przy niskim poziomie poczytalności, lub nawet sami mogą nimi być. Ptaki Coraz więcej postaci zaczyna dziwnie zachowywać się w stosunku do ptaków (i obiektów związanych z nimi), które same są inteligentniejsze niż się wydają: Woodie: *Kruk - "He's planning something. I can tell." - "Na pewno coś planuje, mówię wam." *Kruk (podniesiony) - "You'll pay for your crimes, crow!" - "Zapłacisz za swoje zbrodnie, kruku!" *Czarne piórko - "A gross feather." - "Ohydne pióro." *Czerwony ptak - "What a snotty little jerk." - "Co za smarkaty mały drań." *Czerwony ptak (podniesiony) - "Don't get comfortable, birdie." - "Nie czuj się komfortowo ptaszku." *Czerwone piórko - "A disgusting feather." - "Obrzydliwe pióro." *Śnieżny ptak - "Go fly south or something!" - "Leć na południe, czy coś!" *Śnieżny ptak (podniesiony) - "It's stealing my warmth." - "To kradnie moje ciepło." *Azurowe pióro - "A stupid feather." - "Głupie pióro." *Gobbler - "More birds! Why is it always birds?" - "Więcej ptaków! Dlaczego zawsze ptaki?" *Klatka na ptaki - "It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways." - "To tutaj próbuję zreformować ptaki od ich niecnych planów." *Klatka na ptaki (z ptakiem) - "Think about what you've done, bird!" - "Pomyśl o tym co zrobiłeś, ptaku!" *Klatka na ptaki (ptak śpi) - "They look so innocent when they dream." - "Wyglądają tak niewinnie kiedy śpią." Maxwell: *Kruk- "I don't know how they got here." - "Nie wiem jak się tu dostały" *Kruk (podniesiony)- "Shhhh... My pretty." - "Ciii... Mój piękny" *Czarne piórko- "Black is the colour of sleep." - "Czarny jest kolorem snów" *Czerwony ptak- "The redbird comes from the firelands." - "Czerwony ptak pochodzi z ognistych krain" *Czerwony ptak (podniesiony)- "Silence, bird!" - "Cisza, ptaku!" *Czerwone piórko- "Red is the color of fire." - "Czerwony to kolor ognia" *Śnieżny ptak - "I don't recognise that one." - "Nie rozpoznaję go" *Śnieżny ptak (podniesiony)- "Quiet, you." - Cicho, ty" *Azurowe pióro - "Grey is the colour of pain." - "Szary jest kolorem bólu" Wilson (Dziewiąta układanka): *'Ptak' przynosi notatkę, która jest ważnym elementem układanki. *Na obrazku: Ciemność, Tylko ja, Muszę jeść, Niedługo, '''Ptaki. *Na mapie: ''Widzą mnie, '''Głupie ptaki!, Taki samotny, Nie jestem sam!, Zawsze jest wyjście''. Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Spekulacje